Kapten
by DaisukeYurin
Summary: Takamina ke 5 dan Kanata melihat sekilas seorang gadis yang mirip dengan mereka? Siapa gadis itu? Kalau penasaran makannya baca #bawa golok #dibakar Wota #gak pinter bikin summary #author pemula 1 lagi, author gak pinter tentang genre T T) *yang ini jangan diperdulikan


Kapten.

Genre : aduh aku gak begitu ngerti soal genre . #ditimpuk bata

Rating : K+

Warning : banyak Typo(s) dan bahasa yang tidak mengikuti kaidah bahasa indonesia *sering dikritik sama guru bahasa indonesia soal ngarang mengarang (?)

Ini cerita setelah Acchan ke 14 menjadi penerus :D

Happy Read *bad english

Di suatu hari yang cerah di kota Akibastar. _"Bokura wa yume miteru ka?Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu" _sebuah latunan lagu terdengar dari ruang latihan. Kita intip siapa yang sedang latihan hari ini. Terlihat 2 orang gadis yang satu berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut hijau. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Takamina dan junior kesayangannya yaitu Kanata. Mereka rupanya sedang berlatih untuk konser 2 hari lagi. Kanata memohon-mohon agar Takamina mau melatihnya untuk hari ini, syukurnya Takamina mau melatih juniornya ini. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dua orang berbakat ini berlatih.

Tanpa disadari keduanya dibelakang mereka ada satu orang gadis lagi yang berlatih, tapi siapa? Kanata yang sekilas melihat gadis misterius itu berbalik kebelakang hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"sudah lelah?" tanya Takamina melihat kearah Kanata.

"Takamina-san tadi aku melihat..." belum selesai Kanata berbicara Takamina menepuk kepala Kanata.

"sepertinya kau sudah lelah, kita istirahat dulu." Takamina membantu Kanata berdiri. Mereka berdua memilih untuk makan siang duluan dari yang lainnya. Tapi baru sampai mereka di ruang makan, mereka sudah didahului para member AKB0048 yang lainnya.

"neesan duduk sini..." seorang gadis kecil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya. Kanata menengok kearah adik nya itu.

"Takamina sini sini.." panggil Yuko. Disiang hari itu semua makan sambil melepas lelah.

"neesan habis apa dengan Takamina-san?" tanya Sonata kepada Kanata.

"oh hmm, kami tadi berlatih untuk konser 2 hari lagi.." jawab Kanata meminum jus nya.

"kenapa neesan tidak mengajak ku?" Sonata mengembungkan pipinya. Kanata tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala adiknya.

"tadi kau terlalu banyak ngemil hingga ketiduran, aku malas membangun kan mu." jawab Kanata. Tiba-tiba mata Kanata melirik kearah pintu ruang makan. Apa yang dilihatnya?

"_gadis yang tadi?" _gumam Kanata.

Sehabis makan Kanata menemui Tsubasa sang Manager yang sedang berdiri di balkon asrama.

"Tsubasa-san.." panggil Kanata sopan.

"ya?" jawab Tsubasa tanpa berbalik kearah Kanata.

"apa kita sudah menyelesaikan audisi generasi ke 78?" tanya Kanata tiba-tiba. Tsubasa berbalik kearah Kanata.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tsubasa bertanya balik.

"tidak.. bukan apa-apa.." Kanata sedikit gugup. "hanya saja aku melihat seorang gadis memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dengan Takamina, warna rambutnya hitam. Tapi yang aku tahu, yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti Takamina hanya aku dan Takamina-san.." lanjut Kanata.

Mata Tsubasa terbelalak. "kau sungguh bisa melihatnya?" tanya Tsubasa kaget.

"i...iya ada apa Tsubasa-san?" Kanata mulai khawatir.

"tidak...bukan apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Tsubasa menenangkan Kanata.

_manatsu no Sounds good!  
tsubuyaki nagara  
tsugi no SUTEPPU e susumitai ne  
koi no KARIKYURAMU  
namioto Sounds good!  
kokoro ga sawagu yo  
kyonen yori mo boku wa honki ni naru_

Di ruang latihan para Kenkyusei sedang berlatih termasuk.. Acchan? Acchan ke 14 ikut latihan para Kenkyusei? Yap dia memang tidak bisa lepas dengan teman-temannya walaupun dia sudah menjadi penerus. Kanata yang berdiri didepan sebagai Kapten para Kenkyusei ini merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Semakin jiwanya membara untuk konser ini, semakin bertenaga tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak merasa lelah sudah berlatih dari tadi. Dia merasakan sebuah energi mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Bahkan saat semua istirahat untuk makan malam, Kanata lebih memilih meneruskan latihan.

"cukup Kanata.. kau harus tetap menjaga tubuhmu untuk konser nanti.." Ushiyama-sensei terpaksa menghentikan latihan Kanata.

"ba...baik sensei.." Kanata berlari keruang makan.

Disaat semua sedang makan terlihat Tsubasa dan Ushiyama-sensei berbincang di sebuah kedai sake di pinggir kota Akibastar.

"apa yang membuat mu janggal?" tanya Ushiyama-sensei pada Tsubasa.

"Daisuke Aika.." ucap Tsubasa singkat namun membuat Ushiyama-sensei tercengang.

"dia kembali?" tanya Ushiyama-sensei.

"bukannya kembali, dia memang sudah terikat disini. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang memiliki cahaya center nova, dia memang menghilang karna melindungi Akibastar ini saat AKB0048 baru disini.. tapi.."

Saat konser pun tiba.

_CHERRY CHERRYBOY  
CHERRY CHERRYGIRL  
anata ga hashiru  
CHERRY CHERRYBOY  
CHERRY CHERRYGIRL  
mizushibuki_

Pertunjukan pertama berhasil dibawakan oleh Acchan ke14. Selanjutnya acara akan dibawakan oleh penerus senbatsu (pilihan) yang akan membawakan lagu River, Beginner dan Everyday Kachuusa.

Beberapa menit kemudian tiba saatnya para kenkyusei untuk menunjukan hasil kerja keras mereka.

_manatsu no Sounds good!  
tsubuyaki nagara  
tsugi no SUTEPPU e susumitai ne  
koi no KARIKYURAMU  
namioto Sounds good!  
kokoro ga sawagu yo  
kyonen yori mo boku wa honki ni naru_

"_perasaan apa ini?" _gumam Kanata berusaha fokus dalam pertunjukkan. Tiba-tiba **"duaaarrr..." **suara ledakan terdengar dari luar gedung pertunjukkan. Terpaksa konser dihentikan. Semua anggota AKB0048 bersiap bertempur.

"Tim kenkusei evakuasi para fans..." perintah Kanata.

"Kita lawan para Zodiak..." perintah Takamina pada para penerus.

Takamina berlari kearah prajurit zodiak yang sedang menembak ke segala arah. Takamina melompat keatas prajurit zodiak itu lalu melemparkan pitanya untuk melupuhkan prajurit itu lalu langsung menusukkan micsaber nya tepat dikepala prajurit itu. Setelah menyelesaikan satu prajurit ini Takamina berlari kearah Yuko yang terlihat terdesak dengan para zodiak ini.

"kau baik-baik saja Yuko?" tanya Takamina berdiri dihadapan Yuko. Yuko berdiri sambil menekan tangan kanannya yang terluka.

"aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Yuko. Takamina membuat kirara nya bersinar sehingga para zodiak itu tidak bisa melihat lalu langsung menebas para zodiak itu.

Disisi lain Yukirin keadaan terdesak dengan 4 zodiak menyergapnya namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian seifuku AKB0048 menyelamatkan Yukirin dengan menahan ke empat zodiak sekaligus dengan micsaber. Kirara muncul dari balik tubuhnya lalu memancarkan cahaya terang. Yukirin sedikit menutup matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kirara yang sangat terang itu.

"_ini cahaya center nova.." _gumam Yukirin. Sebuah lubang dimensi muncul dari cahaya kirara itu dan menghisap para zodiak itu. Dengan sekejap gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan Yukirin.

"siapa itu tadi?" tanya Yukurin pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba cahaya center nova muncul lalu langsung menghisap para zodiak dan kapal-kapalnya.

"Chieri tadi kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Acchan ke sahabatnya itu.

"tidak..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." jawab Chieri bingung.

"resonasi jiwa Kanata dan Takamina yang berkeinginan melindungi semua telah kembali memunculkannya.." ucap Tsubasa tersenyum.

Malam harinya Tsubasa memanggil Kanata dan Takamina ke ruangannya.

"Kanata soal dirimu yang melihat gadis yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti dirimu dan Takamina itu sebenarnya benar. Dia adalah Kapten AKB0048 pertama setelah kita semua pindah dari bumi ke AKIBASTAR ini." ucap Tsubasa tenang.

"benarkah?" tanya Kanata terkejut.

"jadi gadis misterius yang aku lihat itu beneran?" Takamina memegang dagunya.

"tidak, dia bukan manusia. Dia hanya resonasi dari jiwa kalian berdua.." jawab Tsubasa.

"hah?" tanya Kanata dan Takamina bersamaan.

"kalian harus melihat ini.." Tsubasa menyetel sebuah kaset.

"hanya sebuah semut?" tanya Kanata yang melihat tv didepannya tidak ada gambar aka hanya semut.

"kalian akan melihatnya dengan resonasi jiwa kalian.." jelas Tsubasa. Gambar mulai muncul.

Film~

"apa tujuan mu masuk ke AKB48 ini?" tanya seorang crew yang bertugas mewawancarai para peserta audisi AKB48. Gadis yang ditanya itu melebarkan senyuman dengan percaya diri.

"aku ingin menjadi Acchan kedua.." jawab gadis itu singkat sambil menunjukkan tanda dua aka peace dengan tangan kanannya.

Segmen berubah.

Terlihat gadis itu mengintip para senior yang sedang berlatih. **"gubrakkk.." **pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Semua senior yang berlatih menengok kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"maaf..maaf mengganggu latihan kalian.." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah. Semua senior yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Sae kepada gadis itu.

"Daisuke... Aika.." jawab gadis itu.

"Oh ya.. Aika-chan.. yang waktu itu mengatakan ingin menjadi Acchan kedua kan?" tanya Mayuyu senang.

"i..iya.." Aika mengangguk malu.

"seorang Acchan tidak akan sepayah kau.." Takamina mengambil handuk lalu langsung pergi melewati Aika. **"deg.." **Aika kaget dengan perkataan Takamina. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"apa Takamina sedang bad mood ya?" tanya Kojiharu pada semua. Semua pun menaikkan pundak tanda tidak tahu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Takamina, Aika trus berlatih agar kemampuannya bisa sejajar dengan para seniornya terutama Acchan dan Takamina itu sendiri.

Di sisi lain terlihat original Takamina sedang meratapi foto para member generasi satu dulu. Serta para teman-temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya untuk _graduate. _

AKB48 menggelar konser di Tokyo Dome untuk kedua kalinya dan diumumkan para member yang berhasil dipromosikan. Aika berdo'a agar dia dipromosikan satu team dengan Takamina.

"Daisuke Aika AKB48 team... A.." setelah mendengar pengumuman itu Aika meloncat kegirangan. Dia senang akhirnya bisa satu team dengan Takamina, Oshinya sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa dia ingin menjadi Acchan kedua? Di akhir konser Tokyo Dome Takamina berdiri diatas panggung dengan wajah sedih.

"Saya... Takahashi Minami... mengumumkan...akan..._Graduate_ dari AKB48..." Takamina membungkukan badan kepada semua fans. Takamina mendongak kan tubuhnya kembali.

"Terima kasih kepada fans yang sudah mendukung saya selama di AKB48. Saya akan trus berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membesarkan nama saya. Kepada teman-teman saya juga berterima kasih karena telah berjuang bersama selama ini." Takamina terdiam, air mata membasahi pipinya. Kojiharu datang lalu langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Takamina diikuti Miichan. Kojiharu terlihat berbicara dengan Takamina, lalu Takamina melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Untuk semua member, teruslah berjuang. Aku yakin bibit bibit baru akan tumbuh di AKB48 ini.." Takamina mengakhiri pidato pegumuman kelulusannya. Lalu para member berdatangan menyanyikan 10 nen sakura termasuk Takamina. Acchan, Yuko. Tomochin, Mariko tiba-tiba datang dan ikut menyanyi. Takamina tambah terharu lalu langsung memeluk Acchan diikuti yang lainnya. Para fans terlihat menangis.

Setelah konser selesai Takamina berjalan beriringan dengan para teman-temannya yang sudah graduate namun tiba-tiba Aika menghalangi Takamina dan yang lainnya. Aika menundukkan kepala. Air mata masih menetes dari wajahnya. Tangannya berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Takamina berjalan ingin memeluk Aika. "tolong berhenti Takamina-san.." ucap Aika tiba-tiba. Aika mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Selama 6 bulan semenjak aku menjadi member AKB48 aku trus...trus berlatih.. Aku memohon padamu untuk melatihku.. Terima kasih karna anda ingin melatih saya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Saya sangat senang bisa dipromosikan satu team dengan anda. Tapi mendengar anda mengumumkan akan graduate.." Aika menunduk lalu mengelap air matanya lagi. "alasan saya ingin menjadi Acchan, karna saya ingin menjadi sahabat anda seperti Acchan dan yang lainnya. Aku melihat mu begitu kesepian. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa menggantikan sahabat anda yang telah graduate.." Aika kembali menangis. Takamina tersenyum lalu memeluk Aika.

"kau tidak perlu menjadi Acchan untuk menjadi sahabat ku. Kehadiran mu beberapa bulan terakhir ini sudah menyembuhkan rasa kesepian ku. Aku graduate untuk memberikan yang lain kesempatan. Aku tidak bisa trus menyandang nama AKB48 dan General Manager selamanya. Aku harus bisa menopang diriku sendiri. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti karena kau bisa mengerti rasa kesepian ku." Takamina mengelus-ngelus pundak Aika. Yang lainnya tersenyum bahagia. Aika menangis dipelukan Takamina untuk beberapa saat.

Beberapa hari setelah pengumuman graduate Takamina. Aika dan Takamina selalu berlatih dengan keras. "jika kau mau satu stage dengan ku, kau harus bisa menyaingi gerakan ku.." ucap Takamina ditengah latihan mereka. Aika berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti gerakan Takamina. **"brukk" **Aika terjatuh. Takamina berjongkok dihadapan Aika yang belum berdiri. Dia tersenyum, Aika ikut melebarkan senyuman khasnya.

"kita istirahat dulu.." Takamina memberikan sebotol air putih kepada Aika.

"syukurlah, paling tidak cita-cita ku untuk satu stage dengan mu bisa tercapai..." ucap Aika tersenyum lebar.

"lalu setelah cita-cita mu tercapai apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan?" tanya Takamina kepada Aika.

"heh?"

"Ya.. tidak mungkin kan setelah kau menggapai cita-cita mu lalu kamu langsung graduate. Kau harus memiliki cita-cita selanjutnya.." jelas Takamina.

"aku... ingin menjadi kapten seperti mu.." jawab Aika. Takamina menengok kearah Aika.

"hooo benarkah? Kemampuan mu belum bisa sejajar dengan kemampuan ku.." ucap Takamina bercanda.

"aku pasti bisa melampauimu Takamina-san. Aku akan menyandang Takamina kedua." balas Aika.

"syukurlah kalau posisi ku ada yang menggantikannya.." ucap Takamina tenang.

Sejauh cerita ini belum terlihat dimana Kirara? Coba baca selanjutnya lagi.

Fyuuuh akhirnya kegatelan ditangan 'agak' berkurang. Semoga FF kali ini gak gagal TT_TT

Mohon Review untuk Author pemula ini :D #gajes #apasih


End file.
